A conventional ultrasonic imaging system includes two elements: 1) an element that generates acoustic waves, and 2) a sensor that detects the reflected signals. In a typical ultrasonic imaging procedure, a probe is manually scanned across the imaging area. This procedure can be tedious and time consuming, and often the image quality is poor.